Filling in the Blanks
by squaredplanet
Summary: Set 3x09. Katherine wakes up on the dusty floor of Mikael's empty crypt. She should've known better than to lean over a vampire-vampire hunter's tomb.
1. After Mikael

Title: Filling in the Blanks

Type: Sometypeof-shot

Setting: Takes place 3x09—Katherine's missing scenes

Warnings: I don't know, mild swearing?

**A/N: **Just a little something to fill in Katherine's pov in Homecoming. REVISED (05/05/13)

Btw, let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>Katherine gasps.<p>

A small torrent of air suddenly crashes through her throat and fills her undead lungs. With wide eyes, her head falls back onto the cold concrete floor as her chest heaves in a pant. She blinks at the way her vision swims in front of her and almost automatically a hand goes to her neck; it's as smooth as it's always been; untouched, unblemished and unsurprising as cold as the floor beneath her.

Swallowing, she closes her eyes.

Right.

Okay, so it's not that she didn't exactly deserve that. She should've known better than to lean in over a vampire-_vampire_ hunter's coffin without expecting something like _that_ to happen. Mikael had completely caught her off guard. That, "Son of a bitch," she rasps through her aching throat.

She surveys the inside of Mikael's empty crypt. It would've been nice if she'd been warned by Annabelle. Even a drawn up caution sign by his tomb would've worked well enough. Who knew there were such things as vampires that fed off of other vampires?

Blinking, Katherine places a hand to the side of her head and attempts to get up, only to fall back down at the foot of the coffin. She groans, pushing away the massive headache pounding in her head, which tells her how little the amount of blood is actually running through her at the moment. The sunlight that comes through the small windows and the metal gate indicates that it's morning. Turning her head she looks inside the unoccupied the dusty old coffin and takes note of how the candles she had set up had burnt out over a giant mass of melted wax.

Just how long had she been out? Even the guy she'd killed to wake Mikael was beginning to smell a little foul. And dry. He wouldn't be of any help.

Running a hand over her face and through her hair Katherine breathes, knowing she can't exactly move much if she doesn't feed. But if she wants to feed she would have to somehow be able to move which brings her back to needing some amount of blood. That or she can wait it out for more energy to come back to her but that might take a while. She swore thinking at how tight her options were when suddenly something heavy falls onto her lap. A blood bag?

"Well well, looks like I came just in time," Katherine's eyes drift up to meet familiar blue ones and his amused and patronizing voice.

"Damon," she confirms, watching his figure move closer from the door before leaning against the dusty wall with his arms crossed. She hadn't even heard the door creak when he had entered.

He nods to the blood in front of her, his smirk in place, "Drink up, princess."

Katherine doesn't have the energy to glare at him before a heavy hand falls onto the bag and she eagerly takes it to her lips. At the first drop of blood she closes her eyes. She's not surprised when she tastes that it's anything but cold hospital blood. When thirsty any type of blood could taste as sweet and satisfying as water from the fountain of youth. That is, if it existed. She takes it in anxious gulps, feeling the veins under her eyes surfacing and her fangs lengthening. When she swallows the last of it her head leans back, savoring the taste of human blood. It warms her up almost entirely. Almost. Nothing close to quenching her thirst though.

Katherine licks her lips, wiping any smidge of blood on her chin with the back of her hand and licking it off. She then notices Damon's uncharacteristically patient stare.

"Not that it wasn't convenient or anything but why are you here, Damon?"

He raises a brow at her choice of words, "Wait, me saving your life is just convenient? What happened to thank you?"

"You didn't come here to be my knight in shining armor," she points out.

Damon pouts but then shakes his head, "You're right. I'm well past that phase."

Katherine narrows her eyes, she can tell he wants something because his look isn't as self-absorbed or as teasing as it should be. She stands on her feet, a hand briefly massaging her temple, "Damon, I'm not going to guess."

"I guess I don't get thank you," Damon frowns as she walks past him.

Katherine steps into the sunlight. She's still feeling a bit pissed at how easily Mikael used her as an appetizer, and she doesn't feel all too inclined at the moment to be messed with by Damon. When he comes beside her she asks, "So, what is it?"

He lifts a shoulder in a lazy shrug.

"You're telling me you came all the way to Charlotte just to see how I'm doing?" she asks, much more than skeptical because she knows that he's not here for her. He grins at her and she rolls her eyes, but as helpful as that blood bag was it isn't enough to keep her impatience in place, "Spit it out."

Plus she's still hungry and Damon is being, well… Damon.

"Klaus is coming back to Mystic Falls," he says and this makes her turn to him, "tonight."

"And?" there's nothing on her face but apathy.

"We're going to kill him," Damon grins at his words.

Katherine doesn't so much as blink, "Nothing I haven't heard before."

"But this will work. It _has_ to," he turns to her with a look that doesn't quite convey the confidence in his voice, but something tells her that she will, at the very least, be amused at what he has to offer, "I just need your help."

This time, she takes a deep breath and sighs, though she's already made up her mind.

"Okay," she frowns.

"I might be intrigued," Katherine crosses her arms and tilts her head, "What's your plan?"


	2. Road Trip

Title: Filling in the Blanks  
>Type: Sometypeof-shot<br>Setting: Takes place 3x09—Katherine's missing scenes  
>Warnings: I don't know, mild swearing?<p>

**A/N: **REVISED (05/06/13).

* * *

><p>They're on the road now, en route to Mystic Falls.<p>

The second Damon had started talking about his plan Katherine had given him _very _doubtful look, but nevertheless she had hopped into his car and they headed for the highway.

"So, let me get this straight," Katherine purses her lips and eyes Damon as he drives. He doesn't regard her with anything that might say that he's listening but she continues, "At the homecoming dance, your emotionless compelled brother is going to_ lure_ Klaus to the boarding house where you and Mikael are going to_ jump_ him?"

He breathes in, furrowing his brows in irritation, "Well, you don't say it like _that_."

Faintly, Katherine narrows her eyes studying the younger vampire. There is something off about him. In no way is he foolish enough to trust his obviously unreliable alliance with an Original, let alone the man who began vampirism_. _Damon doesn't look at her, and she smiles; it's enough for her to know that he _is_ up to more than he's letting on. In fact he's probably planned much further ahead than he usually does and she can't help but think that the Salvatore brothers really are too attached to her proceeding double. Katherine leans her head to the side.

"Let me guess, I'll be the little surprise in this plan of yours," she says. Or she would at least be the backup plan to something involving their precious fragile Elena.

"Hmm," Damon hums with a pout, "You could say that."

"You don't trust Mikael," she states, suggestively smiling towards him, "But you trust _me_."

He twitches. If she hadn't been paying attention Katherine wouldn't have taken notice.

She moves closer.

Feeling her breath Damon turns, their faces inches apart. He squints and a frown graces his face but for a brief moment, Katherine sees that he can't help dropping his gaze to her lips. Her growing smile irritates him and he moves to push her away when suddenly her foot crosses over his, completely flooring the brakes. They both jerk forward but she's more prepared than he is, and momentarily the wind is knocked from his lungs.

Like a whip Damon's head flies into the steering wheel and bounces back just as quickly, "Agh!"

There's a trail of blood dripping over his nose and onto his cheek from his forehead, his fingers covering it. With a deadly glare he whips his head in her direction, "What the hell, Katherine! What was _that_ for?"

Katherine laughs, biting her bottom lip as she reaches for her seat belt release.

"I'm hungry," she says simply and he watches the familiar change go over Katherine's features. Her eyes turn red while the veins under them surface, and as she goes out the door it's then that Damon notices, from the rear-view mirror, the hitchhiker coming towards his vehicle. He sighs, seeing Katherine move in on the unsuspecting guy with vampiric speed. Rolling his eyes he feels the urge to take his foot off the brakes and drive off, but as much as he hates to admit it he's the one who needs her help. So instead he sits and looks up the road ahead of him, watching for any signs of oncoming cars.

A minute later the depleted traveler falls to the ground and with one throw Katherine pushes him into the woods.

In human pace she walks back, slamming the passenger door close she sits.

He glances at her, "You done?"

"Hm, would you like a taste?" she smirks, blood covering her chin and reminding him of the nights he spent with her when he came home from the war in 1864. Her laugh brings him back as she wipes off her chin. Damon raises a brow, keeping his mouth shut as he begins driving once again.

They drive mostly in silence and Katherine feels the need to complain, though before she can Damon's foot swiftly goes down hard on the brakes and the duo is launched forward once again. This time air is knocked from her and with an equally deadly stare she glares at him.

"_That _was for earlier," he sneers as he switches gear and continues to drive.

Katherine just sits back and looks out the window, rolling her eyes.


	3. The Salvatore Boarding House

Title: Filling in the Blanks  
>Type: Sometypeof-shot<br>Setting: Takes place 3x09—Katherine's missing scenes  
>Warnings: I don't know, mild swearing?<p>

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers from two years ago. I don't know if you guys are here but you're still awesome!

REVISED (05/06/13) mm/dd/yy for future reference

Anyways yeah. Here you go.

* * *

><p>Damon pulls up, parking his car onto the driveway of his home.<p>

Pushing her door open, Katherine barely makes it halfway out before Damon grabs her arm pulling her back in.

"Wait, Mikael…" he begins his warning but she interrupts, having already used her sense of hearing to scan the area, and finishes his sentence, "isn't here and doesn't need to know. I know."

She tugs her arm free, about to leave, when he pulls her back into the car once more. Exasperated, she sighs.

"Elena doesn't know."

"Hmm," she eyes him mischievously, raising her brow, "keeping secrets from your lover?"

"No," he narrows his eyes, "I'm going to tell her now. Just stay in the car."

Without waiting for her reply he hops out, slamming his door. Groaning, Katherine unwillingly complies, watching the elder Salvatore disappear through the front door.

Impatiently, she drums her fingers and shakes her leg willing herself not to count down.

A moment later though, after rummaging Damon's car for anything useful, Katherine doesn't so much as hesitate to step out. She's given Damon a good couple of minutes and if he's still beating around the bush on this issue she figures her presence will be an explanation in itself. How hard is it to tell Elena that she's here? Besides, Katherine can't ever stand waiting in cars.

Coming through the front door she hears the two up in Damon's room.

She'd been hoping they were downstairs but it doesn't matter too much. Instead of interrupting what sounds like a reasonably pointless argument Katherine makes her way into the living room, looking around with pursed lips. Doing one final sweep using her vampiric senses she concludes that no one but the three of them are there and gracefully decides to lounge herself on one of the more antique couches.

She wonders where Stefan has gone.

Then decides it doesn't matter, his emotions are currently turned off and he won't be much fun. Plus, Damon didn't need to mention that the younger Salvatore doesn't need to catch any drift of their plan B. Outside she hears the hum of a vehicle pulling up and a car door slamming shut. Katherine makes a face but almost instantly smiles to herself already knowing who it is before they reach for the front door.

"Elena!" Bonnie comes in, somewhat distressed, "What's the emergency?"

At her entrance Katherine gets on her feet, automatically putting on her "Elena face."

_Perfect timing, _she thinks as her impersonation skills rush forward. She can't think of a better way to start her odd alliance with the Scooby gang than this. She's fooled Bonnie before and there's nothing wrong with a little practice.

"It's.. its nothing big," she says, receiving a confused look from the witch. She takes a quick visibly breath as if preparing herself, "We had Stefan convince Klaus to come back tonight."

"Whoa wait, what? Why?" Bonnie appears mortified, almost as much as Katherine is inside at just the thought of seeing the monstrous bastard again. And this time willingly.

Katherine shakes her head at her and takes a step forward. She takes extra notice to keep her hands to herself, "Damon has a plan. And Mikael is going to help."

"Mikael? As in…?"

"Yeah, Klaus' father," she confirms, and realizes just how out of the loop Elena's witch best friend is. She'd forgotten to ask who knew and who didn't, and Damon hadn't bothered to mention. If Bonnie doesn't even know that Klaus is coming Katherine decides it's safe to guess that she hasn't been told anything Damon explained to her on the way.

Nearer to her, Bonnie comes down the short steps, and subtly Katherine avoids any contact with the witch. She can't let a tiny brush of fingers give her away. She wants to see how long she can be Elena without any notice from someone who should know her well enough.

"So, what can I do?"

"Mikael's gone for the day. He has a weapon that can kill an original and he's going to get it for us," she explains. Papa original isn't around and Damon had mentioned a weapon. Though it's just a guess on her part, she hopes she's right and even if she isn't Bonnie doesn't know any better, "but Damon doesn't trust Mikael. And neither do I."

Understandingly, the witch nods but she already has a frown on her face.

"What Mikael and Stefan don't know is that we have a plan B," she explains, "but I don't trust it."

"What is it?"

"Katherine," she watches the young Bennett's expression; the frown on her lips falling a bit lower, "Damon doesn't want me anywhere near Klaus, and now he's trusting _Katherine, _of all people, to have his back. She's supposed to take my place at the dance but I have a bad feeling."

"Is she here?"

"No, Damon left saying he was going to meet up with her." Katherine sighs, her seriousness and her tone matching Elena's to the finest detail.

Bonnie looks confused then, "But isn't that his car in the driveway?" she indicates over her shoulder to the front door.

"Yeah, but," she shakes her head, not a hint hesitation in her voice, "he left it and went through the back. I think he went into the woods."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but I won't trust her, Bonnie. I _don't_. She could double cross us. Or... or Klaus will see she's not me. We _need_ another plan."

"Okay Elena, whatever I can do," it's then that Bonnie reaches out, touching her arm and Katherine lets her, already sensing Damon's oncoming presence. Immediately, Bonnie lets go.

"You—!" the witch hisses in disbelief.

"Katherine," Damon appears at the doorway eyeing the two, but only speaking to one, "I told you to stay in the car. What are you doing?"

"Oh Damon, don't be such a party pooper," with an exaggerated sigh Katherine turns on her heels and sits back down, "You're ruining my fun."

He frowns and Bonnie shakes her head, coming out of her astonishment, "Where's Elena?"

"Right here," from around the corner the current doppelganger comes from behind Damon. She then looks from Katherine and Bonnie, to Damon and finally back to, "Katherine."

There's genuine disdain in her voice and Katherine can't help but share the sentiment. Mystic Falls is not a place she had planned on visiting for at least another hundred years. Though, instead of a territorial growl the vampire holds a teasing smirk.

"Hello Elena," she grins, crossing one leg over the other.


	4. Stefan the Obnoxious

Title: Filling in the Blanks  
>Type: Sometypeof-shot<br>Setting: Takes place 3x09—Katherine's missing scenes  
>Warnings: I don't know, mild swearing?<p>

**A/N:** REVISED (05/06/13)

* * *

><p>In the time it takes for the small hand on the grandfather clock to move from the three to in between the lines that indicate four and five, Katherine is bored. They have organized their plan B, which is almost entirely the same as plan A. She has taken a much needed shower and changed into clothes Elena still has in Stefan's room. Bonnie left <em>long <em>ago and Damon had gone to drop Elena off at her house for the time being. If either Mikael or Stefan came across the two in the same proximity everything will be blown to pieces.

Pouring herself a drink, from what she hopes is Damon's reserve stash, Katherine leans back on the couch wondering what else she can do. She's all alone in the Salvatore boarding house and not even the thought of snooping through Stefan's journals and trying to find Damon's, which she knows exists, entertains her.

Her mind wanders however, and the thought of seeing Klaus, as always, makes her shudder.

She takes a sip of her drink, feeling it burn down her throat.

Fooling a vampire isn't as different as fooling anybody else, and the one thing that's keeping her assured is that Klaus doesn't_ know_ Elena. Not even Mikael will be able to tell. As Original and as old as they are, they don't know Katherine or Elena enough to tell the difference. _Originals, _Katherine thinks, her thoughts quickly linking everything together the past five hundred years of her existence. Over five centuries of running and hiding from Klaus and if tonight is successful, she will finally be free. But that's only _if _their plan goes without any major mishaps. Katherine can't bring herself to think of how dead all of them will be if they fail.

She gets up, circling the couch and gazing around once before something that she can do comes to mind.

Speaking of the dead, she remembers Damon mentioning Rebekah's backstabbing death. Maybe the one thing that Elena has done that she can say truly surprised her. If she wasn't a direct descendant of hers, Katherine never would have guessed she had it in her.

She heads for the basement, which is the most obvious place Damon could dump the body. It's been years since she'd seen the only female original and she decides she'll take a quick peek. She's curious, and some part of her wants to gloat at her demise despite having no hand in it.

Also the blood fridge is there, and the thought of spiking her drink quickly reminds her of her hunger.

Taking the steps down the stairs in soft strides the first thing Katherine does is lift up the freezer door and grab a bag of blood. This morning she woke up with a massive headache and numbing empty pain; from Damon's blood bag to that stranger on the road she still hasn't manage to shake her thirst. She pours some blood into her glass, enough to turn the colour, and downs its contents in one shot. Katherine hisses through her teeth as the strong liquor goes down and she licks her lips, taking a moment to savor the mixed taste. She then turns her attention towards the other reason she came down and goes to stand in front of the first metal door.

Her brows raise at the dark figure inside. Rebekah is covered by a grey tarp, showcasing only the top of her blonde head on one end. From where she stands, Katherine's lips tug down in one corner forming a lopsided look. Grasping the blood bag and the tumbler in one hand, she reaches over to unlock the door. She pushes it and it slowly opens with a loud impending creek.

Taking a few closer steps, Katherine gets down, and pulls away the tarp to reveal Rebekah's dusty red dress and cascading blonde curls. She places the empty tumbler on the floor and tilts her head to the side, examining the "dead" Original. Right back to where she began, daggered and lifeless. She always has disliked Rebekah. The two have never gotten along. Even when they first met and she had been human, Katherine had always had the rational thought to avoid the girl. And it just so happens that her instincts were right. Katherine doesn't like her because she's tied to Klaus and Rebekah never liked her because of the rift she had caused between her brothers. Nothing Katherine had, at the time, intended; she was just trying to look out for herself, to survive.

Mutually neither cared about the other and Katherine thinks its the only thing the two have ever really agreed on.

She picks up what she assumes is Rebekah's phone from the Original's back and tosses it carelessly aside. With a calculating look Katherine weighs the blood bag in her hand. Unconsciously, she eyes the dagger, reaching out to run the tips of her fingers over the patterned hilt.

She wonders what it feels like to have true immortality, only being limited by one specific and very _rare_ weapon.

"What are you doing?" a voice from the doorway startles her and she almost drops the open blood bag.

"Stefan."

"Just because you feel guilty doesn't give you the right to undo this," he comes inside, roughly grabbing her by the arm, and dragging her out of the room, "I told you someone's humanity is going to get in the way."

"Let go, Stefan, you're hurting me," she feigns and as soon as they're away from the door he lets go.

He doesn't acknowledge her words, and instead continues, "You did this with Elijah and look what that got us."

His words throws her for a loop and it takes a second to remember that Elijah had also been daggered in the very same basement and Elena had been the one to free him, "I know, I was just—."

"What?" he interrupts, slamming the metal door close without looking away from her, "Pulling out the dagger and giving her some blood? _D__on't_, Elena because this is for _my_ freedom, and anything else out of plan is not going to help us."

Instinctively, Katherine's eyes narrow in a glare. She had been right, emotionless Stefan is no fun and whatever it is Elena would do Katherine assumes even she won't take this kind of talking to lying down. Even if it is something as stupid as attempting to wake up Rebekah.

"What is that?" Stefan suddenly perks up, sniffing the air, "Is that alcohol?"

Katherine licks the bottom of her lips, deciding to remain quiet as opposed to saying something _she_ would that Elena wouldn't.

"Is that why you're here?" he chuckles, appearing more amused than anything, "You've been _drinking_."

With a roll of her eyes Katherine bumps past him, shoving the blood bag still in her hand into his chest. A few drops spill over her hand.

"Here," she hisses, "the reason _you_ came down here, right?"

She doesn't turn back as she goes up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Later, Katherine sits in the study, leaning back on one arm of a couch as she looks through a grimoire Bonnie left behind. She hears Stefan walk in from the hall but doesn't acknowledge his presence.<p>

"Where's Damon?" he asks, leaning over a railing.

When she doesn't answer Stefan rolls his eyes. He comes down the steps and looks over her shoulder.

"What? Won't talk to me now?" he mocks, swiftly grabbing the massive book by the top and swiping it from her hands.

"Stefan!" Katherine turns, giving him a glare and imagining what Elena would do, "give that back."

"Where's Damon?" he repeats with a wide grin and a tilt of his head. His expression gives her the illusion of him immaturely sticking his tongue out and Katherine is reminded of Damon. Both Salvatores are as equally obnoxious.

"I don't know," she shrugs with a roll of her eyes and receives a disbelieving look, "He went out."

Stefan looks as if to say, "really," but casual footsteps both turn them towards the hall and Damon steps in.

"Who went out?" he asks, though it's clear he knows just who they're talking about.

"Speak of the devil. What were you doing?"

Damon smiles sarcastically at his younger brother, "Who are you, my mother?"

Stefan gives him an analyzing look before moving on, "Nevermind. Now I bet you can't guess what your little girlfriend here has been up to."

Damon's eyes turn to Katherine and he raises his brow, before looking back to Stefan, "And what has she been up to?"

"I think you should keep her on a shorter leash, because _she_ was downstairs just about to pull another Elijah and bring a certain someone back to life," Stefan turns to Katherine with a pointed look before walking away, "Feel free to yell, I'll be in my room."

Katherine rolls her eyes again and waits for Stefan to completely disappear from sight before pulling out her phone, "He's been here for half an hour and already he's annoying."

"Stefan's always annoying," Damon comments off-handedly with a smile, coming near the couch, "what's this about Rebekah?"

"Nothing," she fumbles with her iphone, typing down something, "I had a few drinks. I don't know what I was thinking."

She hands it to him and it read, _I was curious. Sue me._

With a roll of his eyes he shakes his head. He takes her phone and types his own message.

"Where have you been?" she asks, for the sake of the ongoing conversation Stefan is most likely listening in on.

"Out, about," he replies off handedly, and hands it back to her. _Elena's home, I checked with Bonnie, it's all good, _it reads and she deletes it, meeting Damon's eyes. She doesn't exactly care if either Elena or Bonnie are okay but she doesn't comment.

There's a short pause that hangs in the air.

"You ready for this?" he asks after a few seconds and she knows he's playing nice only because this whole plan is riding on whether or not she could sell this act to Klaus.

She suddenly feels uneasy.

Taking a deep breath, Katherine pushes it down and she nods her head, "I am." And she is. She has been for over five hundred years.


	5. Homecoming

Title: Filling in the Blanks  
>Type: Sometypeof-shot<br>Setting: Takes place 3x09—Katherine's missing scenes  
>Warnings: I don't know, mild swearing?<p>

**A/N: **Holy shit, I cant believe its been what? Two years? I AM SO SORRY! I lost inspiration and got caught up in other ideas I haven't even really written. Lol oh my god, you guys, if theres anyone still around, probably hates me, but with good reason. I'd hate me too if I took this long.

ANYWAYS I really hate leaving things unfinished, so I forced myself to write the rest of this down. Season 3 seemed so long ago, what with all that's happening at the end of this season. Hope you guys like this. I had to do some research because I forgot what happened and I cant find anything for this that I wrote down on paper but whatever, hopefully I get it all right.

* * *

><p>It takes two hours since he'd arrived for none other than Damon Salvatore to tell Katherine to stay put while he does whatever the hell he needed done. That was half an hour ago. In that time the sun is ready to set and Stefan had left, his hands fumbling with a tie "Elena" had refused to help him with.<p>

There's a good hour before the dance starts, she doesn't know where he would've gone already dressed up but she doesn't care. Just as long as he keeps his mouth shut about his part in this plan.

Now Katherine tilts her head, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She's in Damon's room, alone and once again it's just three of them in the house, Damon, Elena and herself. The elder Salvatore and the third doppelganger had come back just a few minutes before to an already dressed Katherine.

_"So does that mean I don't have to go?"_ She heard Elena's voice downstairs. Caroline had called and Katherine had heard the girl's panic ridden voice about the school gym being flooded and Homecoming being cancelled. She doesn't know whether she feels relief or utter disappointment. She doesn't want to see Klaus and she may have just dodged another bullet but this plan had been made and she had been set on seeing it through.

_"You wish. No, Tyler's moving the party to his house," _Caroline replies over the phone and Katherine suddenly feels the pressure come back. So it isn't cancelled. If anything Klaus had probably set the entire thing up, what with Tyler being sired to him. What better place to be than an unsupervised party on private property. Though the initial location had changed the plan would still be the same. Get Klaus to the boardinghouse, ambush him, the end. Plan B, if Stefan can't convince him to leave.

"Mikael just called, he'll be here in a couple hours," Damon says, walking into his room and lying on his bed with his legs crossed.

"Good. You heard blondie over the phone, right?"

Damon nods, "Yup, Homecoming has officially become a frat party. Though it doesn't change a thing."

"Yes it does," Elena bursts through the door, looking at the two, "It's a different place, no adult supervision and much further to the edge of town. How do we even know that Klaus will show up?"

"Because he will. Klaus loves his big introductions. He's probably even the one responsible for the gym flooding," Katherine put in with a shrug and ignores Elena's glare on listening in to her phone conversation.

"That seems more like he'll be the one ambushing you. Not the other way around," Elena shakes her head.

"Elena, if we stick to our plan everything will be okay. Besides no one is really planning on Plan A to work. Stop worrying," Damon says as he sits up and Katherine almost rolls her eyes. If anything she's glad Elena isn't part of the plan at all as she would be the most likely candidate to screw things up.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Elena comments but takes a deep breath. She looks at her watch before she turns to her doppelganger, "Matt is downstairs. I told him I wouldn't take long, but you're going to have to explain a few things to him."

"Like?" she asks, giving her a look to elaborate. Matt is her way into the party less conspicuously and she knows having this last minute arrangement will raise quite a few questions from him. If she had any choice she would just compel him to shut up and take her to the dance, but she doesn't have one. Not since he apparently drinks vervaine on a regular basis.

"Mention to him Klaus, and that we're planning to take him out. That's why Rebekah isn't there."

Katherine sighs. She's always hated the tedious part of planning and deceiving. Though most of the time she finds her own fun in it, sometimes she would just rather get everything over with, easy, but of course nothing about this is going to be easy.

"Keep an eye on Stefan. Don't want him slipping up," Damon says as if to remind her and she finds it odd that he's not making his usual round of jokes to at least somewhat lighten his own mood.

No matter any doubts she may or may not have she isn't backing down now. Katherine heads for the door and takes the first steps down to the foyer. Klaus is coming, if he isn't already there, and for the first time ever she might just be able to get rid of him once and for all. She isn't going to let this opportunity go to waste because despite her five hundred year track record, even she knows she can't run forever. And she'd _really_ prefer not to.

"That was quick," Matt comments, offering her a tight smile, "And you curled your hair and everything."

He gets up from where he sat and slips the corsage he had brought for Rebekah onto Katherine's wrist, "You look beautiful, Elena."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Matt," she offers and he smiles offering his arm.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's go."

Together they go out, heading to his truck.

* * *

><p>The Lockwood Estate is only fifteen minutes away. The silence doesn't stay for too long before Matt is asking for answers.<p>

"So, what's up with this change of plans?"

"I'm sorry, Matt. I know this is really last minute, but I had no other choice," Katherine forces a genuine apologetic expression.

"No other choice? Guess that means I shouldn't ask where Rebekah is, huh?"

"Not really, no."

There's a long pause before he continues.

"So are you going to tell me, or am I just here to take you to the party?" the blond asks, and there's a bit of exasperation in his voice that explains to Katherine his current thoughts on his ex's life with the supernatural. He probably feels the same way with his other ex and basically all his friends. He is one of the only humans left after all and Katherine almost feels sorry for him.

She takes a second to feign contemplating on whether or not to tell him, despite what Little Miss Perfect said, before she takes a deep breath, "It's Klaus. We're planning on killing him tonight."

"What?" he obviously isn't expecting that answer, "Klaus? At _homecoming_?"

"Yeah, Damon, Stefan and I have a plan. He's going to die, and this is our only chance."

He blinks a few times, taking in what she had said. Katherine doesn't know what Matt knows but she assumes he at least can wrap his head around how big of a deal this really is. Klaus, the hybrid that killed sweet Aunt Jenna, turned his best friend into a hybrid, and continues to terrorize and treat another one of his friend's like a blood bag, was going to die. Tonight, no less.

"Wow, I umm," Matt shakes his head, "Is there anything I can do?"

"You're already doing it. Just get me to Tyler's and we'll do the rest."

The blond nods, "Okay."

Once they drive into the estate and Matt parks the car, neither move to get out. Katherine wants to give herself a second before she walks into a known deathtrap.

"Good luck," Matt offers, and though it's intended for Elena, Katherine takes it for herself. She needs it, after all. They both get out of the vehicle and it doesn't take them long to get in through the wide open front doors.

"So much for homecoming," Katherine quips, looking at the full on party from the Lockwood's foyer.

Matt gazes around as well, looking every bit as uncomfortable as he can get, "This is weird," he looks to who he believes is Elena and comments, "Us, being here together."

Katherine agrees though she doesn't respond, instead she spots Caroline who is quickly making her way towards them.

"There's Caroline," she points out, and whispers, "She doesn't know anything. Act normal."

Matt just nods.

"Hey, Klaus is here," Caroline hisses to them as if said villain is listening. Katherine wouldn't be surprised if he is.

"What?" Matt turns towards the other blonde.

"Yeah, apparently our sired hybrid friend, Tyler, thought it'd be okay to let his _m__aster_ throw a party," she lets out, frustrated, and looks at her friends expectantly, "Well, I expected more surprise."

Katherine opens her mouth but doesn't put much thought into her response, "I learned not to be surprised by_ anything_ Klaus does," the simpler the better, and quickly she adds, "I'm gonna go find Bonnie."

She turns and walks away from the two, glad to leave them.

It's pretty crowded in the house and it takes Katherine a couple minutes until she actually does spot the witch. She isn't really looking for her but after a second thought she heads towards the girl anyhow.

"Elena," Bonnie says rigidly as she approaches the witch, and Katherine feels the need to tell her to stop acting like she's not her friend. Nothing better to give the whole plan away than to expose that the doppelganger isn't who she says she is.

"You know pretending _isn't_ all too hard," she comments just as harshly but Bonnie just purses her lips and breathes.

They look at each other as if exchanging words and then turn away. They both know what they have to do, they were just reminding each other not to screw anything up with death glares instead of words.

"I'm going to get a drink," Bonnie says and leaves Katherine to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my god, what was I thinking writing in present tense! What a pain! BUT I hope you guys liked it. I'm thinking I'll update before next week. Reviews would be awesome :)


	6. Close Encounters

Title: Filling in the Blanks  
>Type: Sometypeof-shot<br>Setting: Takes place 3x09—Katherine's missing scenes  
>Warnings: I don't know, mild swearing?<p>

**A/N: **So I revised the first four chapters of this story because rereading them made me cringe at sixteen year old me. My writing style has kind of changed, or at least I'd like to think so anyways.

Btw, thank you to those who reviewed and those who didn't (You read it, so thanks)! _xoMarie _–thanks! I think that's just proof that I can't edit aha—, _KitKat9653 —_writers block is the worst! Im sure you'd agree— and _isabella – _thank you :)

Here's Chapter 6. Just some important filler. Well technically this entire fic is filler.

* * *

><p>Katherine watches Bonnie get swallowed into the crowd. She really doesn't like the witch and not just because she hates all vampires. Beneath that powerful Bennett blood is a self-righteous 17 year old girl and that's more than enough for Katherine to dislike her.<p>

A guy who just poured himself two drinks walks by and Katherine snatches one cup. The guy protests in surprise and she ignores him, taking a big gulp and heading to the backyard. The band, who she finds looks familiar but can't name, plays and Katherine watches as she descends the steps.

There are at least a couple hundred people on Lockwood property and a large number of whom look nowhere near high school age. She was right to guess that Klaus has something to do with this party and as she surveys the crowd she spots at least a dozen people suspicious looking enough to be his newly made hybrids. She makes a point to remember their faces so she can have the option of avoiding them later.

She pauses when she hears a familiar voice not too far away, and sees Stefan walking side by side with Klaus.

Finally, the special guest has arrived. Focusing, she uses her senses to zoom in and eavesdrop into their conversation.

"_Quite the homecoming_," Stefan quips.

Katherine can't see his face but she imagines Klaus smirking along with his response, "_I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted in no version of it were any of these people invited. But you get the idea._"

Continuing down the stairs she gets to the grass and stands facing the stage, taking another sip of her drink.

"_So what now?" _Stefan asks,_ "You stop running?_"

"_Now, I reunite my family."_

"_Family," _Katherine feels just as sarcastic as Stefan sounds, she can't understand how Klaus can think that his family will accept him after all he's done to them_, "You mean the people you cart around in caskets?"_

"_None of that matters anymore. Mikael's gone. By gones will be by gones,"_ as the saying goes, but she highly doubts his optimistic point of view. If she, who has been running for over five hundred years, will always hate Klaus beyond anything, how can someone else who's been victimized by him for _twice _that time forgive him? Nevermind that they're supposed to be family.

There's a short pause before Klaus continues speaking, and Katherine takes a drink, _"Seems the homecoming queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here. Where is she?"_

"_I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt."_

"_Be honest now, Stefan. Where's my sister?"_

"_I said," _he emphasizes and Katherine can just see his grin,_ "I have no idea. Now would you like me to take you to your father?"_

"_Well it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor now would it? Bring him to me."_

At those words Katherine feels disappointment; she had been hoping their first plan would do.

"_Alright. Perhaps there's something in it for me. My freedom from your compulsion."_

"_Oh you want your freedom? Well once he's dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have you're freedom. It would be my pleasure to give it back to you."_

Before their conversation ends Katherine finishes all the alcohol-tinged fruit punch in her cup and drops it. The band ends their song and she weaves through the dancing crowd, heading back up the stairs to the house. She sees Stefan walking away, most likely heading home to tell Damon what they all suspected in the first place before having his neck snapped to keep him out of the way. Much like Rebekah, the collective group agreed that he couldn't stay in the loop because he isn't to be trusted. None of them can take that chance.

"Elena! There you are," Matt steps towards her before she can get into the house.

"Matt," is all she can find to say at the moment because asking him what he wants won't make much sense seeing as they came there together.

The blonde smiles tightly, "Some people are asking me who I came with. I know it doesn't matter as much but it'd be great if I looked like I had a date for more than at least a couple seconds."

"Oh Matt, I'm sorry," Katherine welcomes the distraction, it briefly keeps her mind away from the real danger and stops her from listening when she sees Klaus talking to Tyler from the corner of her eyes.

"_Your mother won't be a problem. I told her to go to church and pray for your friends," _she hears Klaus say and she feels he muscles tense. Of course he knows something is up, he's smarter than to come back to a hostile environment without any form of backup. They never had the element of surprise but despite having no idea what they have planned against him Katherine feels the urge to run. Reaching over, she takes Matt's bottle and drinks, handing it back to him. Matt raises his brows but doesn't say a word.

"You okay, Elena?" he asks. She chooses to nod and for him that's enough to know not to ask any further.

A moment later he holds up the bottle and tilts it.

"I'll get us another one," he says, and heads back inside.

* * *

><p>Matt doesn't come back. At least not for long while. Instead of going inside Katherine stands near the top of the stairs leading to the grass. The band is playing yet another song and she finds herself enjoying it. Most of what she has to do is wait and there's nothing worse than anticipation. Once Mikael and Damon show up, Bonnie will take care of Tyler and any interfering hybrids, Mikael will distract Klaus, and she and Damon will be the ones to out him. Or more specifically just Katherine. Though everyone's goal tonight is the same, Damon had to have more than just his pretty puppy dog eyes and the flimsy promise of success to convince her to stand in for doe-eyed Elena. <em>She <em>would be the one to kill Klaus. She will be the one to see the look of pure and utter shock as she plunges the weapon that will end his life through his chest.

She takes deep breath, shaking away her eager anxiousness. Damon and Mikael can't come any sooner.

Suddenly Klaus steps in front of her, blocking her view of the stage. She's startled and she tries her best to swallow the sudden lump in her throat.

He looks her in the eye and she drops her gaze, "Where's your date?"

"Getting me a drink," she says, uneasily and thinks, _He thinks your Elena. To him you're Elena. _And she forces herself to shove away her nerves as he tilts his bottle towards her. She gives him a look. Even her doppelganger won't willingly take that offer.

Klaus' shrug is accompanied with a smile, "Seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise."

"He came at me. I had no choice," she replies, looking him in the eyes. Instinct tells her not to. Even during her short captivity before the Hybrid Ritual she had found it hard to look Klaus in the eyes. Elena on the other hand is not her. She's only had Klaus in her life for mere months and would probably feel brave enough to do so.

"Still. It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original," Klaus says, his voice and his stare challenging her to show any form of denial.

"It wasn't the first time," she points out.

"Right," he chuckles, a large amused grin on his face as her turns away, "Elijah."

Without his eyes on her, Katherine looks around for someone. Anyone, really, as an excuse to leave.

She stares at him when he sees her looking and they hold each other's gaze. It feels almost as if Klaus is looking through her, like he can see her thoughts and know that she's Katerina, and that this act is complete bull. She blinks and realizes she's psyching herself out. _Stop._

"You seem nervous," he suggests.

"I'm not nervous," Katherine replies condescendingly, "I just don't like you."

"Well, I'll straight to the point then, shall I, love," Klaus remarks, suddenly getting closer, "People have been after me for a thousand years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying. Go for it. Give it your best shot."

He pauses for dramatics and smirks arrogantly, "You won't succeed."

The intensity of Klaus' stare bores into her and for a moment she almost believes he's found a way out of the plan that he's only _speculating_ about. Which is ridiculous. They have planned for everything. From changing location to his hybrids, to even showing up with witches, which he didn't do. There's simply no way he has planned against every single one of their back-ups. He can't be that careful. That paranoid.

"It won't be for lack of trying," she says. If anything his confrontation had just fueled her purpose. By the end of the night Katherine has every intention of being the one gripping the weapon with Klaus' heart on the other end. She maneuvers away only to have him step in front of her again.

"Hey, you be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight. Cause if I die, I've already insured that he'll die along with me."

Her eyes narrow, and his smirk grows at her undivided attention, "Even in death my hybrids have their orders so, you kill me you're killing him too."

As he turns to leave she's frozen. Klaus is long gone before she snaps out of her thoughts. They knew Klaus would never go down without a fight, and of course he would take someone down with him. Why hadn't they thought of that? Thought the thought may have occurred to Mikael, he doesn't care. He has one mission and having collateral damage is none of his concern. Caught up in her nerves she had failed to notice this and completely overlooked it. Or maybe it's because in all her plans she, like Mikael, never cared for the loss either, just the results.

Everything she gained in the end always justified the means.

Until now.

She feels something stir in her chest, and it isn't anticipation this time. The Salvatores, for more than a hundred years, have been a part of her. A part of _Katherine_. Katerina, on the other hand, a bigger part of her, wants nothing more than to get rid of Klaus for what he's done. To get rid of the monster that's terrorized every waking and sleeping moment in her life for as long as she can remember. All those years ago, when she began along the path to rid herself of the one man who single handedly ruined her life, Katherine had promised herself one thing: she will never let an opportunity go to waste, no matter what. And driven by instinct, this decision is really not a decision at all. She knows what she has to do. She knows what needs to be done.

By her hand or not Klaus _will_ die tonight.

"_Then enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine."_

Damon's words echo in her head, bouncing around and shooting right through her undead heart. She feels dread at those words that she can't shake. Breathing in deeply, her hands curl into fists and her eyes shut in frustration.

"Dammit!" Katherine curses softly. Its then, she knows, with every fiber of her being that, at some point down the road, she will berate herself for the choice she's about to make. The opportunity she's letting slip.

She picks up her skirt, she has somewhere to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So that band's name in this episode is My Morning Jacket. Just saying, I looked it up. And shit, I rewatched Homecoming and totally forgot to put in that "vampire on the rocks kind of guy" quote! Opportunity missed! smh

Anyways, leave a comment or a word. Is my characterization okay? Does my time frame seem believable when compared to the episode? I would really appreciate any feedback and/or criticism! And thanks for reading :)


	7. The Subtle Change in Plans

Title: Filling in the Blanks

Type: Sometypeof-shot

Setting: Takes place 3x09—Katherine's missing scenes

Warnings: I don't know, mild swearing?

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. Um, originally I planned on two chapters but then I felt like I should just give it all to you guys in one go. So this is the last chapter. Thank you to every one who read and reviewed, you guys are awesome! And I hope you like it. It isn't long but it is longer than usual :)

* * *

><p>Katherine can't remember the last time she ran so hard. She makes her way past trees and bushes, using her vampiric speed to blur quickly through the forest. Earlier, she had gotten to the edge of the trees near the front of the Lockwood mansion before she had heard Matt calling out to Elena. A brief glance over her shoulder showed the blond holding an unconscious Caroline in his arms before she grinned at him and disappeared. He seemed to have been heading to his car, and right now it's safe to assume that he knows she's not Elena. Katherine may not know why Matt is running but something tells her that the big part of their plan is finally coming into motion and this tells her one thing. She doesn't have much time.<p>

"_If you kill me, you're killing him too."_

Klaus' voice resonates in her head and her mind buzzes with thoughts. Damon is going to die if Klaus does and she can't help the feeling that overcomes her. On one hand if they kill Klaus she'll be free. She'll have the one thing she's been fighting for, for as long as she can remember and she'll never have to fear that hybrid ever again. Klaus won't die alone but isn't one life worth her freedom? Better you die than I, right? Katherine passes a deer and scares it off. Unconsciously she shudders, since when has she ever second guessed herself? Since when did a man ever come in between her goal? No, actually, now that she thought about it since when has _two _men ever come between her and her centuries old long mission?

All this thinking will more likely give her a headache than the straight answer she usually has. This should be the easiest decision she ever had to face, but she finds that it's not. Briefly, she thinks about abandoning the plan. Putting a stop to it and then running off for the hills. And no sooner do those thoughts formulate does her self-preservation kick in, reminding her that it isn't only her and the Salvatores killing Klaus; it's also Mikael. And not going through with this plan will not only expose her as Katherine but also officially send _two_ Originals after her life. If they do kill Klaus, Damon will die and in extension she knows it will also hurt Stefan, and she doesn't feel as if she can live with either of those facts. After all she's done she can't bring herself to let two people die. To let the _Salvatores_ die. For a moment she almost laughs because it's so ironic how her humanity decides to kick in now; just as her five hundred year run is finally coming to a close. This thought leaves her with such a big feeling of dread for taking such an enormous risk. And she avoids the question she doesn't want to answer: _why_ is she doing this? Her humanity may be on but she isn't usually this reckless—this stupid.

Katherine stops at the edge of the trees, the back of the Salvatore boarding house in sight. It's dead silent when she walks in through the back door. In the middle of the carpet Stefan lies unconscious. He's not moving and Katherine makes a quick run to the cellar before appearing beside the younger Salvatore and nudging him with her foot.

"Hey, Stefan," she hisses, looking around even though she knows no one should be around at the moment, "Stefan."

He stirs, jolting awake when her foot pushes onto his shoulder and he squints up at her, "Elena?"

"Not exactly," Katherine says, dropping the blood bag beside him, "Pep up, I've only got a minute before they realize I'm not at the party."

"Katherine?"

"Well, please, do take your time," she points to the blood bag with her eyes and Stefan picks it up, bringing it to his lips without another word. Katherine takes a deep breath as she waits, all the while hoping what she's about to do will work. Hope; she hasn't _hoped_ for anything in a long while. She's always been absolutely sure in her tasks and in her decisions, and again, she forces down that dread.

Stefan finishes the entire bag, dropping it to the floor as he gets up.

"If Klaus gets killed he's taking Damon down with him," Katherine reiterates.

"So pull the plug on the plan," his shrug reminds her that this Stefan has no humanity. He would need some convincing, something other than a flat 'Damon will die.'

"And face the wrath of Mikael? We'll all be dead," she watches his face, the gears in his head beginning to try working around the small ounce of humanity trying to push itself in, "Okay look. I know you turned off your humanity and you don't care so there's only one solution."

"What's that?" his voice is only a whisper and she can tell he wants to know, even if only curiously.

"Care, Stefan," Katherine advances towards him, "Care enough to save Damon's life. Because I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. And we'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Your brother will be _dead_, Stefan," she doesn't break eye contact even as he does. This is it, this is where she's placing her bet to see to it that neither of them die, "Unless you care enough to do something about it."

He doesn't say a word in response, but he doesn't look at her either. She has nothing left to say and like she mentioned, she doesn't have time to convince him any further.

Katherine leaves Stefan motionless. He's more than likely fighting away the humanity she knows is eating at him. And though she can't say that she trusts what Stefan will do, Katherine feels that she's at least appeased that part of her that will never want to see the Salvatores dead. Though there's no guarantee in it, she's done something to counteract Damon's demise while also doing nothing she will indefinitely regret.

Before she leaves the boarding house she goes up to Damon's room. She retrieves two wolfs bane grenades and makes it out the door, but not before glancing over her shoulder. As she runs through the forest again she knows that this isn't just about Stefan's humanity; it's about hers too. And tonight, against everything she has wished for and only ever dreamed about, it fought itself in and forced her to take action, no matter how improbable it was.

Just before she breaks through the line of trees Katherine slows down. There are two or three people standing around in the dark of the trees, all human. As she steps onto Lockwood property she glances around; the music and countless people surrounding her once more.

Wait, since when has there been this many people?

The place appears more crowded, if that were even possible and Katherine turns looking around for any familiar face. None. She then notices the lack of people around the mansion itself. In fact, it appears empty compared to where she stood. It's happening. And Damon is probably cursing because Katherine isn't inside. She had been serious when she told Stefan that she would go through with this plan. Klaus has nothing but death waiting for him, Damon has the weapon and she will be the one to drive it through the selfish monster's heart. In normal speed she begins weaving through the crowd. There's not much space and she has a hard time refraining from just picking people up and out of her way. Just as she passes two people grinding up on each other, an arm wraps around her waist in an iron grip while one hand flies over her mouth.

* * *

><p>There's the sudden rush of wind that comes when using supernatural speed and suddenly she's at the front porch of the Lockwood mansion and Mikael is standing over her.<p>

"What is this? What are you doing?" she demands, eyeing the unfamiliar guy standing beside her, a hybrid, judging by his grip. She jerks her arm free but fails, "This isn't part of the plan."

"Sorry for the miscommunication, Ms. Gilbert, but you're going to have to play bait for me," Mikael informs her, moving towards the open doorway. She hears someone come towards the door from the inside and instantly knows that it's Klaus. Katherine looks to her captor, his hold on her not firm enough that she couldn't get out of but she knows better than to run.

"Hello, Niklaus," Mikael greets.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh that's right you can't."

"Or you could come outside if you want."

Katherine watches over her shoulder as a number of people she had previously tagged as Klaus' hybrids walk out towards the porch, "Or I could watch as my hybrids tear you limb from limb."

"They can't kill me," Mikael reminds him.

"True, but it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce."

Mikael visibly twitches, and Katherine can't seem to understand. Mikael needs her as bait, and somehow he has this hybrid, _Klaus'_ hybrid, holding onto her under his own orders. He flinched but there's no way Mikael would let Klaus get the better of him through his hybrids, especially since they all knew he would show up with them in the first place. Katherine bit her lip, there's no doubt he's playing his son.

"The big bad wolf," it's then that Mikael's expression changes. A dark skinned girl walks by Katherine, not paying her any attention, "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your play things, like a coward. Oh and you forget, they may be sired by you but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me."

The girl stands beside Mikael and roughly pulls Katherine from the other hybrid's grip, shoving her into Mikael's arms.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus," the older Original challenged, shaking her, "or she dies."

"Go ahead," Katherine turns to Klaus, again surprised by his response, "kill her."

"No, Klaus. H- he'll do it," and she had no doubts Mikael will. It took her a minute to think things through but in the end she's decided to play along. There's no reason for Mikael to kill Elena with something wooden, so she would be safe. And she had also promised herself Klaus demise, her hand or not. This isn't how she had pictured it when Mikael said that he would distract his son but it will have to do. And as much as she wants to be the one inside, staking Klaus will now be up to Damon.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abomination," Mikael indicated with a nod of his head.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever? With no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, _boy_," Mikael shouted, "Who do you have? Other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. _No one_."

Katherine blinks watching in fascination as Klaus' eyes begin to water, but even as tears stream down his face she feels nothing but a small sense of satisfaction. It isn't everyday that she sees her tormentor being tormented.

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her."

"Come outside. And face me, you little coward. And I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage so go ahead. Go on, kill her. Come on, old man, kill her," if Mikael hadn't been behind her, gripping her arm so tightly, Katherine would have stepped back away from Klaus indirect gaze as he goads Mikael on, "KILL HER!"

There's a pause. Mikael breaks it with a chuckle and Katherine anticipates what he'll do. If Elena had been here instead, she would no doubt be dead.

"Ah, your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be, the one thing that keeps you from truly being great."

There's a sudden sharp pain on her back and Katherine can't help but gasp. She sees the shock on Klaus' face and she gasps again as Mikael twists the knife deeper and deeper. Her back arches and she feels blood slipping through her dress. The bastard. With one pull he lets go, and she drops to the floor. It hurts, but she stops herself from reaching behind her, as she feels it already healing. Mikael laughs and Klaus is so in shock he can only turn around before Damon blurs in and stabs him. His shout fills the air and Damon quickly takes the hybrid off his feet, slamming him onto the floor.

The Original hybrid is down and all Damon has to do is stab him again, and this time, in the heart. As Katherine gets to her feet, a voice in the back of her head asks where Stefan is. And she wonders if she really hadn't gotten through to him after all.

"Katherine," Mikael hisses, and she smirks, turning to the hybrids on the front lawn as she reaches into her dress.

"Ka boom," she iterates, as she pops the lid of each wolfs bane grenade and throws it their way, the explosion swallowing the hybrid crowd. Turning around Katherine catches a glimpse of Stefan, tackling his brother off of Klaus. She feels relief, but there's a huge mix of disappointment in it as well.

"What are you doing?" Damon struggles under Stefan, and Katherine can only imagine what this looks like to him. He's just been about to kill Klaus before his compelled little brother betrays him to save his master.

From the corner of her eyes, Katherine sees Klaus turn his attention to the stake beside him and its then she knows it's time for her leave. As she runs to the forest she hears Mikael's scream and the distinctive sound of engulfing flames.

* * *

><p>On a dirt path in the middle of the forest, Katherine pulls open the trunk door to her car. Or at least the car she'll be using to get out of dodge. She's changed into less formal attire and is just about to head out of town. She doesn't know, in all that chaos and family drama, if Klaus had noticed her presence but she hopes he hadn't. The driver's door shuts close and Katherine comes face to face with a thirty year old human female.<p>

"Everything is set, Kat," she says, and looks around the dark forest.

"Thanks, Jane," she replies, pulling the woman's attention and staring into her dark eyes, "Now do you remember who you'll be keeping an eye on?"

"The Scooby gang," she replies in a trance, referring to her doppelganger and co.

"And?"

"The Mikaelsons."

"Good, now forget that I was ever here, don't ever talk to anyone about me but remember: contact me if anything happens," the woman nods slowly in response, "Right now, you're tired. You'll head home, take a shower and go to sleep. Goodbye, Jane."

Jane nods again, "Okay. Goodbye, Katherine."

The vampire sighs as she watches her head off in the direction of her home in the dark. The woman she found, Jane, doesn't live too far off. She'll be safe enough as Katherine knows the vampires of Mystic Falls are taking caution not to hunt so openly. And other than vampires, nothing else really goes bump in the night. Katherine shuts the trunk and feels a presence. Quickly she turns, gripping the other vampire around the neck.

Stefan chokes on his words and Katherine lets him go, "Stefan? What are you doing here?"

He holds up his hand, massaging his throat, "I knew you were heading out of town. I thought I could hitch a ride."

Katherine's eyes narrow. He doesn't look the same as before, something has changed, and she states instead of asks, "You got your free will back."

The guilty look on his face says it all. He may not have all his humanity but even without it all he can feel guilt. He nods, "Yeah. So can I get a ride?"

Katherine frowns, running isn't the answer. Albeit, she's not one to talk but she knows it's not the right thing, at least not for Stefan Salvatore. It's his choice to make though and she won't be one to stop him, "I'm sure Damon and Elena won't miss you too much," she quips and when he doesn't respond she tilts her head, "Hop in."

As Stefan gets into the passenger's seat Katherine purses her lips. She doesn't blame him for wanting to get out of town. They had a plan, everything was perfect, and Stefan put a stop to it. Stefan, all by himself. At least as far as anyone else knows. Damon doesn't know why. He doesn't understand right now and Katherine has a feeling that, like herself, Stefan has no intention of explaining his actions. Not even to herself.

Pulling open the driver's seat door she hops in, slamming it shut. Katherine pulls off the dirt path onto paved road. Neither speak. It's not too long before she sees the edge of town and they speed pass the departure sign for Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **R&R as you please. Tell me what you think!


End file.
